metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Artyom
Artyom or Artem? I just wanna know if we're gonna refer to Artyom as Artyom or Artem because I have seen in a few articles that it says both Artyom and Artem. We should reach a general consesus here. Aarongunk 20:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Artyom of course. Artem is just inaccurate transliteration with letter 'ё' replaced by a more widely used (but fully different in sounding) letter 'е'. E letter is used just because Ё letter is hard to type (it's placed instead of ~ simbol in russian keyboard). BTW, russian voice-over of him sounds much more mature than english one. Template:Infobox Character Thats a horrible character box, I'm gonna create a new one. Let me know if you want any specifcs added to it, I'm just gonna keep it simple for now, I'll add the extra stuff to it later if you dont know how to edit templates. Kewlcrayon 17:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Artem or Artyom, consensus? As a matter of fact Artem is the most correct translitteration. Consensus is impossible to achieve, I suppose, till the day the Russians settle for just ONE way of translating their names - so far, as far I can tell - most Russian citizen's names are translitterated via French in their foreign pasports ... "Artyom", however, is more phonetically correct, in English. - Best rgds, Ian, the Danish translator of "Metro 2033" Confirmed Dialogue I've only heard Artyom say a few lines, mainly "No"s and "Arg!"s but the dialogue section of trivia states several more instances. I've gone to Dead City 1, cranked the volume way up and then listened right after the demon roars. I think there is some kind of noise, though I don't think it comes from Artyom and it certanly doesn't sound like he's saying "What the hell...?", if anything it sounds like something going "Duhhhuh." I'll listen a few more times and listen to other supposed sections. Chaos ian7 03:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, with the first encounter with the demon on Dead City 1, I've never heard Artyom say "What the hell?". I too turned down all other audio except for the character dialogue and never heard it. The main in game dialogue he has is grunting when he is injured. Smokey McPott 09:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) What about book? Does he speak's in it?Brother captain 20:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I've heard also heard him speak once. It's after he's been rescued from being a Nazi Prisoner, and when you're crashing on that train, just after your comrade (his name has escaped me at the moment) got pulled off the train by the monsters. When it's coming down on him, and he covers his face with his hands, I'm sure I've heard a softly spoken "Fuck..." in there. 19:49, January 25, 2013 (UTC)DH12 Face Mami.png Mama.png ba1cd33.jpg|Artyom's face in exodus So what do you guys think? Oxontik some some really tricky photos of Artyom showing his face. Can anyone recogize the model, is he reused? Chaos ian7 14:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The guy behing Miller looks somewhat similar to Peter in Exhibition.Smokey McPott 14:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Uhh.. Where is this fact in the game "Head of Exhibition after Alex's death (Metro 2033 game only)"? Redsoxusa09 00:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :In the intro Artyom writes his memoires in Alex's office and the main menu shows the same room. Alex lives in there (He has a bed behind a curtain), so I can't imagine any other reason for Artyom to move in other than "inheriting" his stepfather's position. 00:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blah why does the metro co. hide artyom face gust like halo?? why can't we gust be abel to gust free rome like most game or gust abel to make ower own amor to make you own gun or some thing Firstly, sign your posts. And it's based off the plot of the book, I don't even know how they'd incorporate that into an RPG-like game. Redsoxusa09 00:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I thought I would translate this, just in case anyone else was having an impossible time understanding what this person was trying to say Why does the (Company behind the) Metro (series) hide Artyom's face just like (John 117 in the) halo (franchise)? Why can't we just be able to free roam like most games, or just able to make our own armor (or) to make your own gun or something? SuloBruh (talk) 19:15, March 29, 2017 (UTC)SuloBruh 14:11, March 29, 2017 (CDT) Does he speak's in a novel? So I have been wondering, does Artyom speak's in novel? What's his personality and traits? :Yes, he does, a lot. As for specifics I can only suggest reading the book, it's a bit too big of a topic to cover just like that. 20:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! Brother captain 21:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Character image How about we swap the current one with his actual face seen in the gallery? 00:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : I agree, it is a better image. Make it so, for now, I presume Ian won't have any problems with it. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 01:38, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : Actually I'd disagree. The face is A, non-canonical, B, a much more boring picture, and C, a "spoiler" of sorts (such as what Master Cheif would look like without his helm). I wouldn't recommend changing it. Chaosian 08:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::How can a face of a character be non-canonical? Holyshit! 13:56, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I think what he means is that the developers never really meant for the face to be shown. As for spoiler, I don't really know what you mean, as this isn't Halo. Maybe in Last Light, they'll start showing his face, but I do think the image with his face should be used. 15:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: -__- 00:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::: Exactly, the face is just a template that goes with the model, and as we've commented on before it doesn't look intentional, or unique. If we change the image to that, we may as well go replace the Master Cheif picture at the Halo wiki with those camera glitch screenshots. Chaosian 03:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Sorry, I was logged out for some reason I guess, but the above anon reply was me. The face does look rather unique, I don't recall seeing any of the main characters with it. Too bad Smish and Smokey aren't here. Your Halo 3 correlation is completely irrelevant, that was a glitch and was intended to be an easter egg (the face was that of a Bungie employee), the face found in M2033 was captured during a cutscene. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 04:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::: If they had wanted Artyom's face to actually be seen, then they would have not gone to such extremes to hide it. I don't dout that the they gave the cutscene model a face, we can see that clear as day, but I think in aquiring the image by exploiting the camera in the cutscenes you're losing the validity of it. Using an image of the game's model from an oportunistic moment in a cutscene is like turning on no-clip, exiting out the nearest wall and saying that it's an in-universe that the entire Moscow Metro is actually a bunch of un-connected sections floating in a void. Chaosian 04:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::: You make a good point. I suppose we'll have to wait until Last Light to see if we'll get to see Artyom's face. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 04:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Hey, anything's possible. They gave Isaac a voice in Dead Space 2 after all. Chaosian 04:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Heh, funny you mentioned, I've been running through the Ishimura in the first Dead Space, and I must admit the first is much more scarier than the second. Maybe it's because I've forgotten about all the jumpy parts, but the atmosphere is far more creepier than the 2nd. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 05:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah I know what you mean. Dead Space has a lot of bad scares, "jump scares" and shock value moments, but it didn't have too many genuinely scary but it did have a few (guy banging his head, should I say?). DS 2 was kinda missing that. Chaosian 05:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So that's a no? 09:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Despite recient edits, \hat is indeed a no. Unless 4A states that this is the real face or othe evidence in favor of it can be thought of. Chaosian 15:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :If this repeats - lock the page from editing. There was a war over the profile picture of the main character on the Dead Space wiki way back and the blocking helped a lot. I won that time anyway :3 18:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::You're on Dead Space Wiki?! I'm just starting to edit there. Isaac Clarke, what a man. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 02:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I was on Dead Space wiki. I provided a major part of the current image stock and walkthroughs. I don't plan to return there until Dead Space 3 comes out. 19:48, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I'll see you on there eventually I suppose. I'm gonna go ahead and ask M:LL on Twitter if the face is real, or just a place holder, and I'll get back to you if I get a reply. 02:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I swear to God I signed in before posting that... >:| [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 02:31, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::I doubt we'll get a response but it's always worth a try. If they say yes (though I can't imagine why then would) then it's certanly a good reason to put it up. Chaosian 03:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::To be honest, I feel like MetroVideoGame (the official twitter of Last Light) isn't very active and won't respond, but I could potentially get a response out of Huw on his twitter. Time will tell. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 03:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::I Think the current (End game) image should stay. Its the only time the devs wanted us to see artyoms face, at least a small part of it. The other faces are placeholders, similar to how Artyoms body at the start of the game is the same as the Metro dwellers with the vest and small tatoo arund the bicep. I Think it should stay, also considering its a very high quality image and a new or inexperienced player will only identify this picture as artyom and not any others Smish34 12:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Whatever. 22:01, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Too vague, but hell, what was I expecting? [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 17:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC) What's there not to get? It's pretty definitive. The face remains a mystery because it's not supposed to mean anything. It's a first person game, you are the player acting as "Artyom", a persona for you to identify with and act through in Moscow's post-apocalyptic metro system. Chaosian 19:43, January 13, 2012 (UTC) metro 2034 On contrary I doubt that Artyom (m2033) and Artyom Popov (m2034) are the same character. I mean, the author didn't give us any hint that those two characters could be the same (except name and the fact of both being married - and I'm not even sure about that)in either his actions or dialogues. Artyom Popov was just... random to the core. There was no continuity regarding his character to be considered as the same person.--Wszemir 21:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : You ring up a fantastic point. Unfortunately, I haven't read M2034. If you can give us the text in which he's found, I can ask the other admins and we'll decide if its him or not. It probably isn't though, in my honest opinion. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 03:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Why do we even bother? There is a metric crapton of namesakes as is. 06:48, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with Wszemir, it probably really was only similarity of names; I vote for deletion ~'Chee´woh' Candidate For Deletion #2 : This was for a page on Artyom's former residence - '''C''haos''i''an' 03:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Whaddya guys think of this? And TeenageRussian, as a rule of thumb try and make the page names as formal as possible. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 05:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Is this really needed as a page? This seems like the information would be on the other pages as well as artyoms anyway. It is all speculation anyway, none of it is confirmed. I Say it goes, also in the future, i personally think if there is a useless page we should just remove it anyway instead of voting on it. Smish34 13:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Well if we can somehow rename the page and change the information a bit, then is it really useless? I'm working on the M2033 synopsis right now so new novel-based pages could actually come in handy for inter-wiki linking. And this IS a source for EVERYTHING Metro, not just game-based information. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 19:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know about any of this (still at Polis in the novel) . I think one the page was formatted up, it wouldn't be so bad. TeenageRussian seems to be coming up with new ideas, and for better or worse that's what we should like right now. On somewhat a related note I was thinking of enstating the "Events" category that was here and was in disarray when I first joined, it would give us new room to work in. Chaosian 16:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Sounds dandy. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 19:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : In responce to Teddy's reply post, i know its not just about the game, but this page is really just somthing that should be included on Artyom's character page. Its really just a paragraph from a page that has been given its own page. And as i said, it is all just speculation. Also ian, its not too far from the polis chapter, as i remember it, Artyom and the Stalkers go to the Library then he splits up afterwards, hiding in the building. EDIT: also he isnt hiding from the dark ones, he is hiding from the books equivelent of Howlers and Demons. Also another unexplained enemy was in the building, as i remember Miller told Artyom not to go in there, and sokmething about slime trails Smish34 23:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :: The information (probablibly modified first) should be on the wiki, sure. Weither that's on it's own page we have to link to and categorize and everything, or simply on Artyom's page doesn't matter. I'm not an expert on the matter I guess so I trust you guys to do the best thing? Chaosian :: Smish, if you really mean what you've just said, exchange kiosks would be included in station pages and the attachments page would just be included in weapon pages. Just a couple of correlations. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 00:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah but the Kiosks and Attachments are seperate things in themselves. In the game you interact with them and use them, they serve a perpose and warrent a seperate page, you wouldnt add one of the stories of the Station Residents that can be heard in the background as a seperate page. This is a segment that to be honest should be mentioned as trivia. As i mentioned this is all speculation, nothing is confirmed (note "Fact" is in the first sentence). Its a small segment in the book, no more significant than say artyom leaving VDNKh and not telling Sasha, yet there isnt a page for "Leaving the Station". Smish34 01:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: I could see it as a good novel trivia note on Artyom's page, and yes Kiosks and Attachments are separate things in themselves, but wouldn't "Artyom's Residence" be a separate thing in itself? [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] :: 01:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Well his room in VDNKh is his residence, if not the station alex saved him from would be his residence. Its not confirmed its on the same level as maybe an Easter Egg, he never lived there and its not confirmed to be him, just like if someone is named alex in the book or game, its not the same alex from VDNKh it could be anyone. Personally i dont think it was artyom anyway, since timriyazevskaya was west of VDNKh, and way north of the area around the library, it could also be Artyom being a little bit delusional, after everything he has gone through, i think he might have either imagnied the name being there, or just focused too much on something very little. It should, and think it allready is trivia or even a sub category on artyoms pageSmish34 02:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey yeah well i was thinking that instead of just keeping the wiki info linear to the game. We could add info that is in the novels and is not on the wiki. I understand if u wanna delete this but honestly i think that editing the page a bit (i didnt know what else to name it) and adding a little more info that this page can be pretty nice to have around as a reference? Same goes with he USA thread. Since im russian i read Metro 2034 in russian and it stated clues about the united states. all of them scattered around the chapters. although non of it is really detailed, i think that it would be really cool to put it in. offcourse editing is mandatory but if more info is added then it might be worthy. TheTeenageRussian 05:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) TheTeenageRussian I Know its not just about the game, Im not saying it is just about the game. Its not that the info is useless, its just a small piece of inofrmation that can is not significant enough to warrent its own page. for example it should go on Artyoms age, for example, similar to Hunters Message in Dead City.Smish34 11:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) well i understand, more info is totally neededTheTeenageRussian 20:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC)TheTeenageRussian Well there isnt that much information you can add to a page full of speulation. "Just a reminder to all editors, don't publish any leaked content about Metro: Last Light. Only publish confirmed/official information about the upcoming game." The same community message should apply to all things metro. This isnt confirmed nor is it officially Artyom.Smish34 22:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : There is a difference between leaked content and, in all reality, based speculation. Chaosian 02:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Proposal for new image? Looking through the unused images, liberally exterminating meat bags, and I found this: Hows about it? ''C''haos''i''an 05:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC) How are we sure it is Artyom and not some Ranger? [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy']] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|'Picker']] 06:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) True, nevermind then. ''C''haos''i''an 21:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Artyom's voice Who is the voice actor that plays Artyom? Why is he so diiffcult to find his name? 18:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Because that's an obscure actor. We are trying to get a list of voice actors from THQ. 19:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Expanding on that, the game doesn't have the names of the actors listed in the creidts by who they are, simply "Voice Tallent". We could guess and say it's the first guy - but who's to say? ''C''haos''i''an 02:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Someone answerr this please! Is artyom the main character of metro:2034, the novel? 00:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC)duck :No, he is not. The main character of the Novel is Homer. 00:04, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, thanks! But I have another one. :Is artyom dead? Because he shouldn't be!! : 00:46, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :duck :Artyoms death will not be 100% confirmed until Dmitry Glukovsky releases Metro 2035, the novelization of Metro last light. Its unlikely, due to Miller being in a wheelchair at the end of MLL and in Metro 2034, he was already in the chair instead of being dead. Smish34 00:50, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Metro 2033 (the game) is narrated by an older Artyom which would argue his survival but considering the changes made between the games it might no longer be cannon. CrookedShades (talk) 09:42, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well wait aminute, Smish, if it's gonna be called Metro 2035, shouldnt THAT be 2034, since Last Light takes place in 2034? : 19:49, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::It's there that the canons differ. In the games, Last Light takes place in 2034, in the novels Last Light takes place in 2035. '' C''haos''i''an 19:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Well I really hope in the Novel artyom doesnt die and it's with the redemption ending. I just hope... 17:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Child Artyom When Artyom seen as a child, is the only time to see Artyom's face? Artyom is seen as a child in the game's Prologue level, ... "Prologue". He wears a gas mask, so, sadly no, you can't see his face. We should probably get a picture of him on the article, now that I think about it. '' C''haos''i''an 23:03, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Metro 2033 Redux shows that Artyom has survived the war for D6 Check the main menu guys. Doesnt the girl look a lot like Anna and the child may be Artyom's? Also, Anna's Hazard suit is on display. --Charcharo (talk) 22:17, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yep, the Redemption ending is canon, according to Metro 2034 book ШЛЫК (talk) 16:24, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Metro 2034... has nothing to do with Metro Last Light. Last Light is probably like 2035 --Charcharo (talk) 22:17, September 13, 2014 (UTC) In Metro 2034 book Melnik is on wheelchair and has no leg, also he mentions that Artyom got married, so it fits Last Light's redemption ending ШЛЫК (talk) 19:52, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Age Isn't he 20 during the events of Metro 2033? In his opening narration for "Hunter", he states he just turned 20, meaning he was born in 2013, not 2009 as the article currently states (which would make him 24 during the game's events). The Sentinel (talk) 00:09, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm, yes, that is what I thought as well. Not sure why the page said 2009. --Karmazynowy Wilk (talk) 16:05, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I edited the page to reflect his updated age, if that's all right. The Sentinel (talk) 06:43, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Of course. --Karmazynowy Wilk (talk) 16:13, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: ::::Age is completly wrong in case of the canon (books), during the event of METRO 2035, Arťom is 26. In the middle of chapter 16 of METRO 2035, Arťom said he is 26 and his birthday is 31th march ("Just a day before the april fools day"), so his brithday is 31th march 2009. Trust me, I read that 10 minutes ago. TrueKvant (talk) 14:52, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :::::Thanks TrueKvant, it's been a while since I read the books. I've edited the article to include both ages. :::::--'¤Bamul a.k.a. Karmazynowy Wilk ✉' 18:07, September 8, 2018 (UTC)